


In Which Merlin Takes Umbrage at the Size of Arthur's Wardrobe

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “No,” Merlin said firmly, arms crossed, staring into the depths of Arthur’s closet. “No way.”“You’re the one who said you had to,” Arthur pointed out from where he was lounging against one of the posts of his bed.“That was when I thought you owned a reasonable number of clothes,” Merlin cried, turning to look at Arthur in dismay. “That,” he declared, pointing into the expansive walk-in closet, “is going to take ayearto properly enchant! By which point you’ll’ve probably tossed half of it out, and I’ll have to start all over again.”
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	In Which Merlin Takes Umbrage at the Size of Arthur's Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 18, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/626849223905820672/au-gust-18-bodyguard-au)

“No,” Merlin said firmly, arms crossed, staring into the depths of Arthur’s closet. “No way.”

“You’re the one who said you had to,” Arthur pointed out from where he was lounging against one of the posts of his bed.

“That was when I thought you owned a reasonable number of clothes,” Merlin cried, turning to look at Arthur in dismay. “That,” he declared, pointing into the expansive walk-in closet, “is going to take a _year_ to properly enchant! By which point you’ll’ve probably tossed half of it out, and I’ll have to start all over again.”

Arthur frowned. “I don’t go through clothes that quickly.”

Merlin rubbed his forehead with one hand in frustration. “What do you have the smallest number of?” he asked. “So I only have to enchant a few things.”

Arthur opened his mouth, then shut it with a click. “Er...”

Merlin looked at him incredulously. “What? Do you have dozens of everything?”

Arthur scowled at him. “Just because you’re a _peasant_ who doesn’t understand the basics of a simple wardrobe--”

Merlin’s hands clenched into fists at his side. “Twenty-three pairs of shoes is not a _simple wardrobe_ ,” he snapped.

“Fine,” Arthur shot back. “Enchant every tie I own, if it makes you happy.”

Merlin closed his eyes and made a concerted effort not to scream. He took a deep breath, then another. Killing Arthur would be counterproductive, he reminded himself. His sole purpose as Arthur’s bodyguard was to keep him alive.

Also, he really wasn’t cut out for the jail time that would earn him. No matter how satisfying the idea was.

“Fine,” Merlin echoed. A thought occurred to him. He opened his eyes. “A ring,” he declared with satisfaction.

“A what?”

“A ring,” Merlin repeated firmly. “I’m going to put all the protective enchantments on one silver ring, and you are going to wear it _all the time_.”

Arthur paused. “And that will halt your assault on my wardrobe?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Literally and metaphorically,” he promised.

Arthur sniffed. “I suppose this would be an acceptable solution,” he conceded.

“I wasn’t really planning on giving you the option,” Merlin said with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur scowled and started walking away, mumbling uncomplimentary things about Merlin’s mother under his breath.

“Prat!” Merlin called after him cheerfully.

“Shut _up_ , _Mer_ lin!”


End file.
